Connor Holcomb
"Maybe, maybe, maybe one day You'll hear all the words I say Someday, someday I can be Wholly, solely free." -- Connor Holcomb Who is Connor Holcomb? *'Full Name': Connor Holcomb *'Age': 21 *'Date of Birth': January 11, 1992 *'Current Occupation': Baker at Europane, Bartender at the Tap Room and the Library, part-time at Canterbury Record Shop and a youtuber (channel name "conxholcomb"). Also has earnings from his various concerts and events held. *'Family': Colbert Holcomb (father), Courtney Holcomb'' (''mother), Cole Holcomb (brother) and Cory Holcomb (brother). Cillian Holcomb (grandfather) and Cara Holcomb (grandmother). Paprika. Connor no longer talks to his parents and his older brothers. He is still in contact with his grandparents. *While they are not related by blood, Connor considers Chevelle Fierro , David Fierro and Briony Fierro as his family. History: Connor was born on Januray 11th, 1992, he is the third son of Colbert and Courtney Holcomb. When he was born, Colbert Holcomb had already decided that the boy would be part of the Holcomb family business -- he was to follow the same footsteps as his brothers and become a member of the Holcomb family law firm. His mother, Courtney, a trophy wife and secretary did nothing to argue against her husband's wishes. In fact, she let her husband's words carry on. Unfortunately, Connor was not going to follow through with his dad's wishes. When Connor was 11, he went to a concert with his older brothers. It was a local concert, not even a big name artist but that was all Connor needed to hear to fall in love with music. Since then, the boy wanted to do nothing but play music. His older brother Cole told him that if he continued getting good grades, he would buy him musical instruments. Connor accepted the deal. When in his senior year, he told his father that he did not want to practice law and that he wanted to become a musican instead. His father told him if that was the case, the moment he turned eighteen, he would have to leave the house. Connor didn't think too much about his fathers words but at 12:01 on his 18th birthday, his father woke him up and told him he had one hour to pack his things and leave the house for good. He hasn't spoken to his father, mother and brothers since then. For an entire year, Connor spent time sleeping on friends' couches, going to school and getting part-time jobs. After one year, he managed to save up enough to get a small, crappy apartment. Crappy being the nicest phrase to describe it. Since graduating high school, Connor did not attend college. Instead, the Irish boy went through getting multiple jobs and part-time jobs to be able to pay for his home and expenses. While he was doing this, he managed to release an EP and two CDs. Connor started his youtube channel, conxholcomb, where he uploaded covers, original songs and some of his daily vlogs. Since then, Connor has gained a very strong internet following -- his youtube has had nearly 2.5 million subscribers. Connor has also had various concerts and events; he has even been featured in concerts with other youtubers. Connor has collabed with multiple local youtube artists (such as Keith Keller and others) and has been invited to VidCon for all three years that it has happened. He met the Fierros during his time in Pasadena. They have adopted him into the family and he has been featured in many of their vlogs as much as they have been featured in his. He considers Chevelle to be his adopted mother, David to be his adopted father and Bri as his adopted sister -- Bri's first word was actually "Conno"! Recently, Connor moved in with Talon Mowbrook . Their recent cohabitation caused a spasim in the youtube fangirl community and the #tannorisreal fandom has pushed through. Connor is still trying to get discovered and signed in the music industry. The boy might actually be getting close, but for those who are his fans, they're just excited to see him still playing and creating amazing music. Significant relationships in the roleplay: *Talon Mowbrook : If Connor had to describe Talon, he would tell everyone that they are soulmates. Closer than friends and even closer than brothers, soulmate might be the best way to describe them. They're best friends, youtube buddies and roommates. He shares everything with Talon that he never speaks about. Their friendship is an epic bromance that has often been mistaken as a romance to the point that neither of them mind that people are walking around with t-shirts that say '#'tannorisreal. *Keith Keller : Keith Keller is a musical genius and one of Connor's closest friends. They have a different sort of friendship than others. They share a profound bond possibly bounded by their love of music and good alcohol. Either way, Connor enjoys Keith's company. *Norman S. Evans : Connor's ex-nemesis, not that he agreed with it. Norman and Connor have a friendship that falls in the love-hate variety. Norman loves to hate Connor for anything. It's gotten better since Norman found a new nemesis. *Chevelle Fierro : Connor's "mom". Chevelle has shown him more kindness, more love and more care than he has ever experienced from his own mother. Connor considers himself lucky to have met Chevelle and treats her like family. He would do everything he can for Chevelle, Bri and David. *David Fierro : Connor's "dad". They bicker and fight but Connor really does see David like a father figure. A dumb father figure, but a father figure nonetheless. *Rosalie Franklin : Connor's boss at The Library. He thinks she's cute and fiesty but would never want to cross that woman. *Ryder Bennett : Connor's other boss at The Library. He and Ryder have a lot of fun working together. Usually, they feed off each other's energy and tend to come up with ridiculous food and drink combinations. *Stallion Orion : Connor's co-worker and ''mate at The Library. For the most part, they get along with each other minus the times she threatens him for not getting enough sleep. She might be one of the few co-workers at The Library that Connor really enjoys working with. *Hannah Coulson : Connor considers Hannah to be one of the smartest, most powerful and kindest woman ever. Though, he wouldn't tell her the last part since most people overlook it but he knows it's there. Hannah's brashness always amuses him but he considers her a good friend. *Spencer Bridges : When he first met her, much like Norman, Connor did have a crush on Spencer. She's beautiful, it was difficult not to. However, Connor considers her to be one of his closest female friends. Usually, they converse with each other about whatever Spencer decides during the times their friends go to the bars he works at. He reassures her and tries to comfort her troubled mind. *Blake Leon Preston : Connor's friend and co-worker at Canterbury Record Shop. The two often share their dreams, hopes and aspirations while they play the instruments at the shop. Connor enjoys talking to Blake about his goals and hearing a different, more business-like perspective from it. *James Meander : One of his closest friends, Connor enjoys James' company. He considers James to be one of the most postive sources in all of Pasadena, the world even! He likes hanging out with James because he considers the boy to be one of the most geniune people. He appreciates the lad. *Ann Hayden : Connor's celebrity crush. He loved the woman as much as a fan can. Even when they became friends. He was crushed when he found out she was dating someone. However, he was very happy for her and will still continue to be her friend and her fan. *Flora Vogel : Connor's favorite fangirl. He thinks she's the cutest little fangirl ever and would never want to disappoint her. *Dean Orville : Dean is almost like little brother to him. A little brother that needs help and attention but means well anyway. *Oliver Briar : Connor and Oliver bonded over their drunk friends and pancakes. They almot got arrested together and have managed to continue their friendship after that. Music: Connor Holcomb is known for being a musical artist on Youtube. He's gained many fans over his years of writing songs and lyrics. His songs have gotten him to be one of the most popular music youtube channels. He has released an EP and two independent CDs. He has not been signed yet. Here's a list of his well-known works: *''Restless Bodies'', EP (2009) #Lemonade #Close My Eyes #Three Ways to Learn #At Your Door #Red Light, Green Light #All the Paint *'Signed, Yours' -- CD ''(2011) #Lemonade #On the Other Side #Sip of History #Something Right, Something Better #2:37 #Halfway There #Burning Slowly #truth #Listen #Stand Up #Monster #Just Want Your Lips #Coffee Stains *'Postcards''' --'' CD'' (2012) #For Lease #Dolly (Babe) #Sharing Your Suffering #Three Rounds, No Ring #Playing In Traffic #You Are Doubtful (Give Me More) #Two Days #Angels Know of Us #Strawberry Crush #Troublemaker #Drumbeat #New Beginning #Homeless #Where We Are Category:Characters